


Pain

by Servena



Series: Witchkeeper [6]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Captivity, Developing Relationship, Fear of Punishment, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Nausea, Past Abuse, Slavery, Trust Issues, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: It begins as slight ache a between his eyebrows.





	Pain

It begins as slight ache a between his eyebrows. He immediately knows what he did wrong. The harvesting spell this morning was more difficult than he expected, and instead of breaking off the spell and rethinking his methods, he had forced it to work with more energy than usually necessary. The results were magnificent, so the customers were more than happy to pay their price, but now he’s got a feeling he’ll live to regret it.

He’s right. Within an hour, the slight ache has become an intense pounding right behind his forehead. The muscles in his neck have begun to tense up and his stomach is rolling with nausea. The movements of the horse beneath him aren’t helping matters in the slightest.

He’s been trying to ease the tension between his eyebrows by rubbing over the spot, but it’s not working. And in this state, when he can’t even think straight, it’s too dangerous to try a healing spell on himself.

And of course his master has to catch on sooner rather than later. “Hey, are you alright?”

The nodding hurts, and all he can do is swallow down the whimper that’s trying to escape his mouth. He’s no longer watching where they’re going, instead he’s closed his eyes against the bright sunlight and clings to the saddle.

But even then he knows that they were planning to cover a decent length of road today, so when Babe leads them into a small town instead of going around it, he knows something is wrong. They stop somewhere down the main street. “Wait here”, his master just says, then he’s gone.

Gene slips off the back of his horse, stumbles and would have fallen, had he not caught himself on the saddle just in time. He leans against the large animal to keep himself upright and prays that his breakfast stays down. Usually it would be his task to make sure the horses get fed and watered, but he doesn’t even dare to open his eyes.

And suddenly he’s filled with a rush of fear: His master is going to be mad at him, and he’s going to be right because he’s only in this state because he made a mistake. Sick witches can’t work, so they can’t earn money, so they’re useless and deserve to be punished. He’s never been punished by this master before, but right now he’s pretty certain that he will be soon and the thought fills him with a cold dread.

Later he can’t say how much time passes as he waits, but he’s startled out of his daze when his master touches his arm. “Come with me.” He follows him almost blindly on shaking legs, but as they step inside he dares to open his eyes. They’re at an inn, and by the way the owner is looking at him, he knows exactly what he is. Usually witches are kept separate in places like these, it couldn’t be expected to have the other guests share the same rooms as magic-users. But Babe leads him down a corridor leading straight to the guest rooms, one hand still firmly holding on to his arm, and he’s too confused and in pain to do anything but follow.

His master closes the door behind them softly, as if he knows that every loud noise causes him pain. The curtains are drawn in front of the only window so it’s only filled by a dim light. There’s only one bed in the middle of the room and Babe all but pushes him towards it, so he dares to sit down.

It’s good to sit, but the room is still spinning, so he closes his eyes again and buries his face in his hands. He can feel the mattress sink down as his master sits down next to him. He knows he’s going to be punished now and he can’t help but shake at the thought, it’s been so long, but he still remembers _everything_. He desperately wants to apologize, but he can’t, so he just tries to stay completely still and wait for the inevitable.

The first touch makes him flinch, but Babe has only put a hand on his shoulder. “Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay. You’re feeling pretty bad, huh? You should lie down and sleep it off. I paid the owner twice as much so he’s gonna look the other way.”

At first he can’t believe his ears. Only after he’s finally dared to lie down and his master even pulls the blanket over him does he realize nothing is gonna happen to him.

The mattress beneath him is filled with feathers, not straw, and is blissfully soft. He can’t remember when he last slept in a bed like this, or if he ever did. His head is still hurting in time with his heartbeat and his stomach is still upset, but at least now he doesn’t have to move.

He expects his master to go out into town now, but instead he settles down into a chair right at the window and starts to go through his journal. He can’t be able to see much, but he’s keeping the curtains closed. The rustling of the pages is soothing, and as soon as he closes his eyes he’s out like a light.


End file.
